


“I suppose wasn’t meant to be, Tubbo.”

by TumbleBell



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: AU, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleBell/pseuds/TumbleBell
Summary: Just... READ IT. Its short and worth your time. Technoblade explodes shit.
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	“I suppose wasn’t meant to be, Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahagagaggaahhhah

Tommy and Tubbo stood side by side, Technoblade stood before both of them. Flames lapped at the sky, small bits of fire littered the area. The air was dark with smoke. No words were being exchanged, and suspense hung like a heavy cloud between them.   
Tubbo and Tommy had not been on friendly terms after Tubbo had exiled Tommy about a week before. Tommy had gotten word of another revolution, and had to come to his old home briefly, despite Fundy and many others’ wishes.  
Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but Techno beat him to it.  
“You didn’t listen, Tommy.” Techno said gravely. “I told you what happens to heroes. Just like Theseus… exiled, shunned, even though you were the hero.”  
Tommy’s mind flashed back to the previous revolution. They stood similarly to how it was then, but Tubbo was there, face blank, showing no emotion, his pupils dilated.  
Techno continued speaking.  
“I see something familiar with you two. You two are both what you vowed not to be.”  
Tubbo broke his emotionless expression, he flinched, knowing what was about to be said.  
“You two are just like Schlatt and Wilbur.”  
Tubbo dropped to the ground on his knees, Tommy rushed to his side. Techno showed no care, as he laughed sinisterly.  
“I really thought that ruining L’manburg would help you realize, I was a fool for that, I will admit.”  
Tubbo finally broke, tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes red. Tommy could do nothing but pull Tubbo closer to him.  
“I think I’ll have to do damage that can’t be repaired, Tommy.”  
Techno looked directly at Tommy, and placed a lever on the ground. Tommy knew exactly what power it held.  
“Don’t do it Techno-“ Tommy cried, his voice strained and about ready to cry. He held his ground, holding back tears for Tubbo’s sake.  
Many seconds were spent in almost silence. Only Tubbo’s faint sobs could be heard over the crackling fire. Techno spoke.

“It was never meant to be.”  
The click of the lever could hardly be heard.

One.  
Two.  
Three.

It's all gone.

Tommy pulled Tubbo closer, shielding him from falling debris. The sound of the explosion was brief, but Tubbo’s ears rang still.  
“T-Tommy?”  
Tommy didn’t reply, however he was still sheilding Tubbo from harm.  
“Tommy… it’s… it's all gone…”

Tommy fell to the ground, his head thumping against the floor.

“I suppose it wasn’t meant to be, Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more of the aftermath if anyone actually reads this.


End file.
